26 Drabbles About Juudai
by Higuchimon
Summary: [26/26 drabbles, 26 drabbles LJ challenge, complete, mostly genfic, some Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Soulshipping & Spiritshipping (GX)] Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.
1. Blinding Red Rage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 1:26: Blinding Red Rage  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: angry  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Shou was going to _leave_ Duel Academia? Juudai ran as fast as he could, determined to find his roommate and talk some sense into him, no matter what. How _dare_ Shou try to run away from the tag duel!

_I told him once already he's the only partner I want for that! What does he think he's doing? How can he just quit?_

"Shou! Shou!" He was going to shake some sense into that boy's head if it took until five seconds before the tag duel began!

Yuuki Juudai didn't take no for an answer. Even from his best friend.

**The End**


	2. In Mind's Reach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 2:26: In Mind's Reach  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 200  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: blue  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai stretched out and stared up at the clear sky above. He liked autumn the best out of all the seasons, since the trees were not only his favorite color of red, but also the sky was a shade that it achieved only in autumn.

Sky blue was different from Obelisk Blue. The sky reminded him of something that he couldn't quite get a mental grip on. Something, or maybe it was someone…

Images of blue hair flickered through his thoughts, but never long enough for him to grasp them. He groaned and turned over. He hated when that happened.

**The End**


	3. Doubtful Musings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 3:26: Doubtful Musings  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 300  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: complete  
**Notes:** This is from Shou's point of view.  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

I knew all along, now that I think about it. Juudai was special. He was the one who Chairman Kagemaru had to defeat if he wanted to control the Sangenma. He was the one who Saiou was after all along last year. Now Yubel has awakened a power within him. That has to be the power they feared as well.

Haou Juudai. Yuuki Juudai. Not two people, but two sides of the same person in one form. Those two sides have to come together, or we're all going to die.

He has to be complete.

Can you do it, Juudai?

**The End**


	4. Searching For Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 4:26: Searching For Shadows  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 400  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: dark  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"This duel needs more light!" Juudai declared, peering around Shining Flame Wingman to see Camula. But even as he spoke the words, there was something off in the taste of them on his lips.

These duel assassins were wrong, that was it. They used darkness in the _wrong way_, some way that Juudai couldn't pin down, only feel with the depths of his heart.

Their duels needed more light. But _his_ duels needed darkness, the clean darkness behind the stars, not this denial of life itself.

Light was his weapon for now.

But he'd find the good darkness one day.

**The End**


	5. Mirror of Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 5:26: Mirror of Me  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 500  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: echo  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai stared at Amon in disbelief. How could someone be that cruel? How could someone want to kill a person that they _loved_, just for power?

_How could someone be like me?_ He had done what Amon did now. He'd killed anyone who crossed his path for Super Fusion. He'd killed Jim. O'Brien had killed himself to get through to him.

His head drooped lower. This wasn't what he'd wanted. He didn't know what he wanted. Only, he didn't want to watch this duel or to watch Edo die.

He didn't want to watch someone who could have been him.

**The End**


	6. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Haou?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 6:26: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Haou?  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 600  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: fear  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Guardian Baou sneered across the dueling field at the useless lump who had once been his master Haou. This pathetic human was worthless, not even worthy of the honor of death. Look at him, so terrified that he couldn't even use his Fusion card! It wasn't even Super Fusion, and yet the pathetic brat hesitated!

He played Fusion Decimation? What use could that be, since it _discarded_ Fusion itself? He could hardly wait to win this duel.

Moments later, as Baou lay dying, he understood. "You might be a shaking lamb," he murmured, "but you still have Supreme King's heart."

**The End**


	7. Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 7:26: Farewell  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 700  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: good-bye  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai watched as the shuttle lifted high into the heavens and fought to hold back the tears. He could hear her still.

_Juudai! Juudai, where are you?_

He swallowed a little, but kept a brave face. No one around him would understand if he said anything about the card he was sending up talking to him.

_When you come back, you'll be better. You won't hurt people anymore._

He couldn't wait for that day. He wished it would come soon. He wished he hadn't had to do this. He wished that she could understand.

_Good-bye, Yubel. Come back home soon._

**The End**


	8. Restoration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 8:26: Restoration  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 800  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: hold  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Johan was alive and back in his own body. Juudai didn't want to stop holding him, didn't want to let this one single moment end. It wasn't his choice on if it would end or not, though. There was still Yubel to deal with, and from the way she smirked at him, she had much more planned than what had happened so far.

But for this moment, he remained where he was, his arms around Johan, and tried not to think about that. He'd _believed_ that Johan was alive, and he was. No one had died because of him anymore.

**The End**


	9. To Burn It Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 9:26: To Burn It Away  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 900  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: ice  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai shuddered as the ice formed around him. This wasn't like Asuka. If Asuka was anything, she was _fire_, not ice! Her pride had always been a huge part of her, shaping her from the core outward. He'd seen that from the first time they'd dueled. He wasn't fighting against that girl this time, though. This was an ice sculpture that Saiou had made and taught how to duel.

With Manjoume and Fubuki-san's help, though, he knew he could burn away this ice and bring out the real Asuka once again. She'd thank him for it after it was over.

**The End**


	10. Interloper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 10:26: Interloper  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,000  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: jealousy  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"I didn't give you permission to be his best friend!" Yubel snapped the words out using the mouth of her puppet, glowering in loathing at the stranger who had just arrived. How _dare_ he claim to be her beloved's friend! How dare he challenge her alongside of Juudai? This was for _them_.

When she defeated Juudai in this duel, she would send his friends back to their world. They meant nothing to her. Juudai alone mattered, as was only right and proper.

Then she and Juudai would be together forever, as he had promised her.

No one else need apply.

**The End**


	11. First of Many

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 11:26: First of Many  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: kiss  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Yubel's lips were far warmer than he'd thought they would be. Did it have something to do with her status as a dragon, he wondered? Though she was a demon, by her card type. Why had that changed? Was there something still that he didn't know about their past together?

He could investigate some other time. Right now, her tongue probed at his lips, and he parted them in ready eagerness, his own tongue darting out to caress at hers.

For the first kiss that they had shared in this life, it was damned good.

It would only get better.

**The End**


	12. One Last Draw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 12:26: One Last Card  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,200  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: luck  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"What card can you draw that will help you win this duel?" His opponent sneered at him, and Juudai didn't let his grin falter for as much as a second. He already knew the answer to that.

"There're a lot of cards I can draw," he replied, sensing Yubel's amusement as he spoke. "This duel's not over with yet, and until it is, there's still a chance that I can win."

The other shook his head. "No way. I've got you down to five hundred, you've only got one monster and that's it. What can you possibly do?"

Juudai drew.

**The End**


	13. In The Beginning, There Were Bad Grades

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 13:26: In The Beginning, There Were Bad Grades  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,300  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: marks  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"Juudai, with this score, are you certain that you want to try for the practical exam?" His father looked down at him in concern. "I know that you're a good duelist, but if you get a bad draw or the examiner is very tough on you, something could go wrong."

Juudai shoved his food into his mouth, too busy to bother answering. What did a piddling little exam score mean when he had a _duel_ to win today?

"Gotta go! I'll call you later!" Without another word, he shot out of the house, heading toward the train station and destiny.

**The End**


	14. For Their Own Good

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 14:26: For Their Own Good  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,400  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: never  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

So Johan was dead. Juudai wasn't in the habit of believing the words of just anyone. He'd doubted, until he'd searched Brron's castle and found a scrap of fabric that _had_ to be from Johan's shirt.

Then it began. The takeover. The conquest. The killing.

He needed Super Fusion. Learning how to direct the power of the souls into it wasn't too hard. But with that power, no one else would ever suffer as he had again. No one else would lose someone precious to them.

Never again would he let evil win. Even if he had to be evil.

**The End**


	15. Next Step

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 15:26: Next Step  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: over  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai stared down at the diploma for a few moments before he opened up his duffle bag and slipped the rolled up parchment into an empty corner.

_There were times I didn't think I would get this._ He hadn't ever been afraid of failing his classes. But after Camula, when he couldn't see his cards, when the Society ran the school, when he'd been in the middle of Dark World…yes. Then. Then he'd wondered.

Now graduation was a memory, and he had another step to take for his future. School was over.

It was time to take on the world.

**The End**


	16. Breasts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 16:26: Breasts  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,600  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: panic  
Summary: Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Oh God, what the hell was going on? She was pressed up against him, he could feel those _things_ on her chest against his own chest-_breasts, they're breasts, but aren't there too many of them?_-, and he didn't know what was going on, and where were his friends and damn it, he could feel her _breathing on him_!

Wait. She'd moved away. His heartbeat slowed down a little. He could breathe again.

Juudai wasn't sure why he freaked out like that. There were better things to worry about, like where his friends were right now.

And not breasts against him.

**The End**

**Note:** This is set in the Gravekeeper duel episode, when Sara is pressed up against Juudai to hide him, and he has the most "WTF" expression on his face _ever_.


	17. Unwelcome Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 17:26: Unwelcome Silence  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,700  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: quiet  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

They were gone. Or worse, they were there, and he couldn't see or hear them. Juudai wanted Hane Kuriboh's cheerful _kuri_ more than anything else in his life. This wasn't supposed to happen! What _had_ happened? He'd lost duels before, but nothing like this had ever happened.

He hadn't thought about how much Hane Kuriboh had filled his life until the flying fuzzball wasn't there anymore.

_Kuri?_

Juudai's head shot up, hope replacing blood in his veins, as a shadow passed over him…

Only a cloud. His head drooped and he wondered if he should even stay at the Academy.

**The End**


	18. Insensible Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 18:26: Insensible Choice  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: rational  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

This made perfect sense. He was the one who was responsible for what had happened to Yubel. That meant he was the one who was responsible for what had happened to everyone at school. Most of all that meant what had happened to Johan was _his fault_.

There was only one thing that he could do in order to fix everything. He was going to have to go find Johan himself, and if he found Yubel along the way, then he would deal with her somehow.

He would go alone. It was his responsibility.

It was the only way.

**The End**


	19. Just The Right Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 19:26: Just The Right Words  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 1,900  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: subtle  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Shou pushed his brother back to the infirmary, a warm glow sheltered deep in his heart. His brother was truly alive again, not just conscious and aware.

It was all because of Juudai-aniki. Those few words had been all that Shou had needed that day to harness the power of the Cyberdark deck.

No. It wasn't that deck entirely, not anymore. It was the Cyberdark _Vehicroid_ deck. Two decks made into one. Two _brothers_ made into one.

Juudai had always understood the language of cards better than he had. But now, Shou thought he understood himself better too.

_Thanks, aniki._

**The End**


	20. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 20:26: Truth  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,000  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: two  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

This was what had been wrong all of his life, and he hadn't known. He was _one_, and he wasn't supposed to be. This is what he'd reached for every time he'd fused his monsters. This is what he had yearned for and he hadn't _guessed_.

This was why his deck was a fusion deck. This was why he'd discovered Contact Fusion.

This was why he had made Super Fusion.

They were two. Now it was time to become one, now and forever. He had a promise to keep and universes to save.

"My soul and Yubel's soul, become one!"

**The End**


	21. Hard Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 21:26: Hard Choice  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,100  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: unbearable  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"He can't go on like this. He's not getting any sleep and I think he's hallucinating. He kept calling out 'Yubel'." Yuuki Shinobu glanced at his wife, then peered into the darkened room where their son lay tossing and turning. They'd given him some warm milk, but he was still restless.

"My brother suggested a doctor who might be able to do something," Masami murmured. "It's a new technique in memory repression."

Shinobu nodded and reached to close Juudai's door. "We'll talk to him as soon as we can." It wasn't the best answer, but it would do for now.

**The End**


	22. Father's Will

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 22:26: Father's Will  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,200  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: vulnerable  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

His son had the power of the Gentle Darkness. Already the Light of Ruin had moved to harm him, sending assassins. The Elemental Heroes had managed to save him, but there had been losses.

Juudai needed a guardian, something more than the ones he had now. Someone with great power, someone who could match him for power. It would have to be someone invulnerable and who would be loyal to him for all time.

Until Juudai's powers awoke, he was in danger. Aodh wouldn't let that happen.

Other monarchs chose brides for their sons. Aodh of Kuragari chose a warrior.

**The End**


	23. Snow Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 23:26: Snow Wishes  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,300  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: winter  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

"It's snowing!" Juudai held his hands out in an attempt to catch some of the cold rain that fell from the sky. It was only snow by a stretch of the imagination, but he laughed and twirled around in it nevertheless.

"It's not real snow. You know that, right, aniki?" Shou asked, his head tilted to the side as he looked at Juudai, who only shrugged.

"So? It's close enough!" He caught more of the rain and sprinkled it on top of Shou's head. "Too bad I can't get a snowball down your pants!"

Shou's face matched his jacket. "_Aniki_!"

**The End**


	24. Better Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 24:26: Better Choice  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,400  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: X-rated  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

No one knew where Fubuki had acquired the movies. No one asked, either. But he had invited all of his friends over to his dorm for a farewell party now that the year had ended.

Juudai watched a few minutes of the first movie and yawned. _What's so great about this?_ He didn't want to insult Fubuki by saying so to his face, though. Instead, he nudged Manjoume. "Wanna go duel?" He wondered why the other's face was so red.

"Yeah, sure." Manjoume was on his way out already. Juudai followed, confident that dueling was better than porn any day.

**The End**


	25. Last Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 25:26: Last Words  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,500  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: yes  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Juudai couldn't help but smile at how happy Yubel was. She was going to be even more so in a few seconds, though she likely enough wouldn't believe it right now.

He couldn't believe how much he loved her now. Just a few minutes _earlier_, he couldn't have believed it. But now he remembered their true past together. It was too much for him to take in all the details, but he _knew_ that he loved her forever, and that she loved him.

There was only one thing for him to say. "Yes. But not the way that you think."

**The End**


	26. To End The Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Twenty-six Drabbles About Juudai: 26:26: To End The Pain  
**Character:** Yuuki Juudai  
**Romance:** Hints of Juudai x Yubel and Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** chapter: 100||story: 2,600  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** 26_drabbles: prompt: zero  
**Summary:** Twenty-six drabbles about Yuuki Juudai, Osiris Red, Haou, duelist, friend.

* * *

Darkness had taken Yubel from him. She was still part of his soul, but she was _facing him_. Juudai had never liked seeing his monsters across the field from him, but with Yubel, it was so much worse. He could see how much she hated what Darkness forced her to do.

That blasted infinity and zero combination of his. Juudai was determined to shatter it, end this duel, and bring all of his friends back.

But first and foremost, he would bring _Yubel_ back. She had caused enough pain and wished to cause no more.

Except perhaps to Darkness.

Now.

**The End**


End file.
